Radiant Star Dust
by Kayori Natsume
Summary: *Amuto–Time Travel* The Embryo, something sought by many for the ability to grant any wish, now lays in the hands of Hinamori Amu. Yet, it can not grant all wishes... Betrayal, Love, Strength, Vulnerability… Seem to go Hand in hand. *I Don't Own SC.*


**Radiant Star Dust**

**[Amuto – Time Travel] The Embryo, something sought by many for the ability to grant any wish, now lays in the hands of Hinamori Amu. Tears fall freely from Amu's cheeks as her one wish could not be granted. ****Betrayal, Love, Strength, Vulnerability… seem to go hand in hand…**

**Romance/Action/Fantasy**

**

* * *

**

Silence…

An exhausted figure could be seen on top of a broken and deserted building. The sign "Easter" was crooked and dented on top of the roof, behind her.

Today should have been a day to rejoice. The Embryo was safe from Easter and now lay in the hands of one Hinamori Amu. Yet the air was tense and heavy.

A strong gust of wind blew harshly, whipping Amu's long pink hair wildly. Tears filled her golden eyes as she stared down at the Embryo in her right hand.

She had finally obtained the Embryo and defeated Easter.

She could not remember how long she has been fighting and nearly forgot why she bothered in the first place. Years had passed by as she naively fought on for the sake of "love." She was only being used, she knew that well, but she blamed herself for what happened to them.

The Embryo pulsed with a strange light.

Amu clenched the Embryo tightly and brought it to her chest before she screamed out in frustration, anger and sadness. Her voice sounded hollow and lonely.

It was all her fault! If only she had realized sooner, she wouldn't be in this situation now, alone.

Amu clenched her eyes shut as the memory of a petrified and shattered Ran appeared into her head. She remembered clearly how she angrily chased after the one responsible. It was a futile attempt for his darkness and anger fueled his attacks, making him stronger and more dangerous than anything Amu could throw at him, no matter what form she took.

Quickly following the chain of memories, an image of Dia being shattered while still in her egg, Miki using the last of her energy to save Amu before vanishing, and Suu turning into an X Character assaulted Amu's mind.

Tears continued to fall off of her face, dripping onto the Embryo. It started to glow brighter.

"… Why won't you grant me my wish… Embryo…"

Amu's voice was deathly quiet and dead, hope had completely left her eyes as the Embryo's light grew dimmer.

"If I could go back… and fix things, then perhaps I cou-"

Her Humpty Lock started glowing and the Embryo disintegrated into tiny glowing particles. Amu was then surrounded by light. It was so bright that she was forced to close her eyes. The lock absorbed the particles and shined.

Amu slowly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. It reminded her of that light world she would enter during every Character Transformation.

The Humpty Lock pulsed with power and that was all Amu knew before she felt her entire world go black.

A pure white egg flew around her. On the side of the egg had the name, Ikuto neatly written in cursive. Then, 4 signs suddenly appeared on the egg. A pink heart, blue spade, green clover and yellow diamond decorated the plain egg. They were placed so that they would form a cross when you look at all 4 of them at the same time.

It then vanished into Amu's chest before she was enveloped by light.

The voices of all 4 of Amu's guardians: Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, melded into one.

"Your time shall be reset. Good luck, Amu-Chan…"

Amu was in a bubble as her surroundings began to twist and rewind itself. Buildings restored themselves as the sky shifted swiftly between night and day.

Slowly, her body began to get smaller and younger.

The coat that someone special had given her remained unchanged, looking bigger as she grew smaller.

The bubble busted open, leaving behind one 10 year old Hinamori Amu on top of Easter Corp, without her guardians or her lock.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Follows Manga and Anime. I'm mixing the two and adding extra things of my own. This is indeed Amuto and well… you may end up somewhat hating Tadase, so be weary but you may end up liking him later anyways, so stay tuned!**

**Fell free to leave reviews. If you have a question and would like for me to answer it, feel free to message me or email me.**

**Thanks for reading! –Kayori Natsume**


End file.
